


Get Down, Make Love

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliches abound, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Multi, No Wincest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: “You’ve done this before,” I said, noting the ease with which the brothers navigated the sharing of a woman.“Not in a hot tub,” Dean murmured with a smile in his voice, palming my belly, and pressing his lips to the side of my neck.





	Get Down, Make Love

Sam was really annoyed.

“Do either of you even have swimming suits?” he asked, yanking his bag unnecessarily extra from the trunk.

“What for?” I asked, knowing full well that he was just being pissy at me and Dean for choosing a more expensive motel with a hot tub. Sam just wanted a cheap place to lay his head for a few hours before making the rest of the drive back to Lebanon. “It’s a hot tub, Sam, not a lap pool.”

“Yeah, man, it’s for soaking in, not swimming,” Dean replied, completely uncaring that his brother was so aggravated by us. “Soaking and drinking,” Dean continued as a look of panic lit his features. “Did you get beer, Steph?” he asked, turning to me.

“Relax, princess, I got your go-go juice,” I answered, slamming the trunk shut. I loved giving Dean shit. On the one hand, he was a terrifying killer; on the other, he could be a complete goober.

“Easy,” Dean warned over my implied brutality with his baby’s trunk. It was always like this with us - playful jabs and occasional innuendo.

“So, what, you’re just going naked?” Sam asked as we made the way to our room.

“God, I hope so,” Dean answered under his breath. I could feel his eyes rake over me – women’s intuition, right? Still intimidating as fuck. As much as I tried to play it cool, the thought of being naked with him made my belly flip.

And the thought of being naked anywhere near Sam made my whole body turn electric.

“Hey, I wouldn’t mind a show, but I’ll be wearing bra and underpants.” I shrugged, attempting nonchalance.

It was my first trip alone with Sam and Dean. I had previously traveled with Mary or Charlie as a fourth and shared a separate room from the boys. Tonight, though, Sam argued that the cost of the hot tub was coming out of the cost of a separate room, and my cool-ass chick façade wasn’t about to make a scene.

“Classy, Steph,” Sam muttered as I pushed past him into the room and made a beeline to the bed furthest from the door.

“Mine,” I said, dropping my bag to the bed and tugging my bloody, gory jacket from my shoulders and arms. “Ugh, this jacket’s a mess. I should just burn it.”

“Yeah, no,” Dean said, dropping his bag next to mine and pointedly snagging my gaze. “We’re sharing,  _princess_.”

Dean’s posture suddenly seemed straighter, broader, more intimidating than even before. It sent a zing of uncertainty skittering over my skin. My eyes darted to Sam, where he was unpacking his shower kit with a small wry smile twisting his lips.

“Well, just…” I paused then busied myself by going back to the task of removing my jacket. “Keep your hands to yourself.” The last bit was mumbled as I turned my back to Dean to toss the filthy garment to the floor.

“Sure thing, doll,” Dean said with a distinct smirk in his voice.

* * *

“See, Sammy, not so bad, right?” Dean asked, sipping his sweating beer.

The hot tub was surprisingly clean and we had the place all to ourselves. It wasn’t exactly a 24-hr hot tub, but no flimsy gate lock was about to keep three lock-picking monster hunters out if they wanted in.

I was lounging across the tub from Sam and Dean, enjoying the shirtless view. Sam had relaxed considerably and was even smiling over his own beer, and Dean had backed out of big, scary hunter dude and into the more familiar and easier to the handle playful mode.

“Not bad,” Sam acknowledged. “But I’m gonna need another shower after this… this water’s gotta be-”

“Don’t say it,” I interrupted with a raise of my bottle. “Please don’t tarnish this simple pleasure with sanitation facts. Besides, it looks and smells pretty decent.”

Sam made a zipping-lip motion and chuckled.

“Like a little germy water’d be what kills us,” Dean scoffed. “Please.” He rolled his eyes and downed the remainder of his beer.

I watched the ripple of the column of his throat as he swallowed. Why watching a man’s throat bob and pulse as they ate and drank was so sexually enticing is entirely beyond me, but Dean had one of the best throats to watch.

“Want another one?” I asked with a lick of my lips. Maybe it was the heat from the bubbling water, maybe it was the three beers I’d already slammed – maybe it was the combination of things – regardless, my fantasy of jumping one or both of the Winchester brothers was ratcheting. I was feeling giddy.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, hit me.” He set the empty bottle aside and nodded to his brother. “Sammy wants another, too.”

“No, I’m good,” Sam said, swirling his mostly empty bottle. “I need to get some sleep. This’ll be my last one.”

“Oh, come on, Sammy,” I whined playfully, flirting, garnering a brow raise from both men. I never whined or flirted. With anyone. “Don’t be a party pooper.” I pouted and pulled two full bottles from the ice-filled cooler and handed them to Dean. “We should celebrate!”

Dean accepted the bottles with a curious grin and a sparkle in his eyes. “What’re we celebratin’, Stephy?” he asked, twisting the caps from the bottles and handing one to his equally intrigued brother.

“Well,” I said, feeling inexplicably emboldened by their confusion, or that hot, bubbly water/beer combo – whatever. “This is our first trip together, just the three of us, and we had a successful hunt, am I right?” Both men nodded in agreement, their eyes glued to my every move as I stood and crossed the small expanse of the tub. “We should toast or something,” I said with a smile and a batting of my eyelashes as I came to a stop in front of them, toe-to-toe so to speak.

“Or something?” Sam asked, eyes narrowing and darkening, head tilting – and I almost fell over watching it all unfold. He was actually taking my bait. I never even thought either of them would take me seriously. I thought this would just be some goofy, drunken game.

Dean shifted next to his brother and cleared his throat. “Stephy, why don’t you have a seat?”Dean suggested, and I blinked. “Right here, honey.” He motioned to where his lap was under the water and I shuffled closer.

As he helped me sit, my back to his chest, one arm wrapped around my middle, I faced Sam. He seemed far away, but his eyes were… intensely focused. Sam looked like he was about to eat me alive while his brother held me in place.

“I walked right into this one, didn’t I?” I said, and both brothers chuckled quietly.

“This isn’t a trap, Steph,” Sam said, reaching out to touch my hand.

“This goes as far as you want it to,” Dean spoke quietly in my ear. “No farther.”

I nodded, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back onto Dean’s shoulder. Sam trailed fingers over my hand and wrist, up my arm, pushed them into my damp hair. Then I felt his lips brush my jaw, pull at my bottom lip. His tongue swiped at the seam of my mouth, and I gasped.

“You’ve done this before,” I said, noting the ease with which the brothers navigated the sharing of a woman.

“Not in a hot tub,” Dean murmured with a smile in his voice, palming my belly, and pressing his lips to the side of my neck.

“So,” I breathed. “How does it- uhh… how does it work?” I could feel Dean growing and hardening against my ass. His heavy arm holding me still, his hard body wrapping around me, and Sam’s looming presence in front of me was entrancing. I was overwhelmed with sensations and anticipation.=

“How do you want it to work?” Sam asked, shocking me from my reverie. He traced the wet, slackening strap of my yoga bra, slid his finger underneath and pulled until it was off my shoulder and the cup pulled against my nipple. “Is this good?” he asked.

“Yeah, but like… How-”

“Shh,” Dean cut off my questioning, slid two fingertips against the wet fabric of my bra, nudging it out of the way then cupped my bare breast. “Let’s not get bogged down with details,” he said, gently pulling my nipple between his thumb and one big knuckle. “You say ‘stop’ and we’ll stop. You say ‘go’ and we’ll go. How’s that?”

I nodded again, dumb and dazed. Then Dean dragged his hand up to grasp my jaw, turn my head to face him, and claimed my mouth in a deep kiss. When he was done, he whispered, “good girl.”

I almost slipped under the water, but then Sam was kissing me again, full on the mouth. His hands gripped my knees and pushed them open so he could get closer. “ _Very_  good girl,” he echoed Dean’s praise, slid his hands up my thighs. “Dean, get rid of her bra.”

“Hmm, wanna see these pretty tits?” Dean hummed, letting go of my waist to use both hands. He wrangled the wet, stretchy garment over my head with a grunt and tossed it away. It hit the surrounding concrete with a wet slap, and I was giggling as I settled back against his chest.

Before I could say anything cheeky, Sam’s hands were on me, kneading and squeezing my breasts. Then he dipped his head and took one nipple into his warm mouth. Meanwhile, Dean held me steady, peppering my neck and shoulders with kisses.

“What should  _I_  do?” I asked no one in particular, hoping one of them would come up with something really spectacular for me.

Instead, they kept at me with their mouths and hands. Dean slipped one large paw between my legs, brushed his fingers over where I was most sensitive, then ground the heel of his hand over my clit and rubbed deep, hard circles there.

“You should come,” he said, as his brother licked and sucked my nipples. Sam moaned in approval of that and used his teeth.

“Come like this and we’ll take you back to the room,” Sam mumbled, swirling his tongue around each nipple, alternating with his fingers and palms. “Make you come again on our cocks.”

Dean pressed harder over my clit. “You want that, Stephy?” he asked, grinding, sending shocks of heat from my belly to my fingers and toes. He pulled my ear lobe between his teeth and let it slowly slip through. “You want my dick?” Then he licked a path up the side of my neck and nipped at the thin skin. “My brother’s dick?”

“Shit,” I breathed, thrusting against Dean’s hand and arching into Sam’s mouth. I was so open and raw, legs spread and vulnerable to two of the most dangerous men on the planet.

And then I was coming undone for them.

* * *

 

“Get the beer,” Dean said. “And that wet bra of hers.”

Both men had kissed me down from my high, both holding me. I felt like I’d died and gone to my own personal heaven, where Sam and Dean Winchester give me orgasm after orgasm in hot, bubbly water for all eternity - with beer. But, alas, we had to get out of the very public tub.

“C’mon, Stephy,” Dean said, nudging me into action. “Let’s get back to the room and down to the good stuff.”

“That wasn’t the good stuff?” I asked as he helped me stand on wobbly legs and walk up the three steps out of the tub. “Damn, bro,” I slurred. “Zzz.  _Bros!_ Oh, my god, you guys…”

“Steph, are you drunk?” Sam asked, peering over his shoulder as Dean wrapped me in a towel. “Dean, if she’s drunk-”

“Steph.” Dean turned me to face him. “Look at me - are you drunk?”

I had to think about it for a second before answering because I was most definitely not feeling ordinary, but I knew I wasn’t too drunk to consent. I had fantasized about this, I started it, and I was determined to finish it.

“No. I’m buzzed and the hot tub made me a little whoozy, for sure, but I’m not drunk,” I answered clasping his wrists in my hands and turning my gaze to Sam. “I want this-  _you_. I want both of you.” I shook my head. “I just really never thought I’d say that out loud in any other context but a dream or fantasy involving my vibrator.”

Dean snorted and Sam grinned. “Okay, then,” Sam said, turning to head toward our room. “Let’s go.”

Dean was a little handsy as we trailed behind Sam, but I didn’t mind the distraction or the attention. It had been a long time since I’d enjoyed the touch of a man. And these men… I’d take anything and everything they gave.

Sam stopped at our door, unlocked it, and swung it open with a flourish. “Ladies first,” he said, and I crossed the threshold hugging my scratchy, motel towel wrap.

Once I reached the bed where my bag was, I turned to see Sam draping my damp bra over the back of a chair and Dean putting the remaining beers in the tiny refrigerator. “Anybody want a beer?” Dean asked, twisting the cap off of one and offering it to the room. “Steph?”

“Sure,” I said, shivering a little in the a/c cooled room and damp hair and underwear. Dean smiled and crossed the room, sipping from the bottle before handing it to me.

“We can share, right?” he asked, pushing the towel from my shoulders and dragging the backs of his fingers lighting down my arms as I sipped. He dipped his head and brushed his lips across my collarbone. “What’s takin’ so long, little brother? Dinner’s gettin’ cold over here.”

Then Sam was behind me, molding his chest to my back, swallowing my hips with his big hands. He was naked, now, and I could feel him hard and insistent at the lower curve of my back. 

“Better warm her up then,” he murmured before dropping his head to nuzzle my temple. “And get these wet things off.” He hooked his fingers in my underwear and pushed down. Dean took the hint and finished the job, dropping to his knees and placing kisses over the curve of my belly and then lower.

“Dean,” I gasped, instantly burying a hand in his mussed hair and collapsing back against Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed and nipped at my neck, while Dean… “Ung,  _fuck_ , Dean.”

Dean shouldered his way under my knees, had me held aloft between him and his brother, and buried his entire, beautiful god damned face in my cunt. He hummed and licked, nosed away at my clit, used his full, wet lips and tongue, and twisted his long middle finger inside. It was hot and damp and tense. Sam held me tight, palmed my breasts and pulled at my nipples.

“Stephy, baby, you taste so good,” Dean moaned and teased and smiled against me. He added another finger and curled them inside. I jerked my hips and both men laughed. “C’mon,” he moaned.

“Give it up, Steph,” Sam whispered in my ear, pinching my nipples harder, pulling them red. “Give it up for Dean and me.”

I clenched around Dean’s fingers then clenched again, clamped my eyes shut and grit my teeth as my next orgasm zoomed down the tracks. The shout that ripped from my belly was accompanied by wild bucking of my hips against Dean’s face. I could hear the squelch of how wet I was and Dean laughing as he pulled his fingers from inside me, wiped his face on the inside of my thigh and over my hips, and set my feet on the ground.

“That was good, Stephy,” Dean said, gently grasping my upper arms and maneuvering me backward to where Sam was situating himself on the foot of the bed, rolling a condom over his length. “Now, sit on Sammy’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.” Dean grinned down at me as he positioned me just right to straddle Sam backward, to feel Sam’s thumb pull me open and his other hand to guide himself inside me.

The stretch and slide of Sam going in was one of the most satisfying moments of my life. He was so thick and long and hard and he just. Kept. Going deeper. I don’t know what exactly I did, but it earned a  _good girl_  from Sam and a _that’s right, sweetheart, fuck him just like that_  from Dean.

“Lean forward, Steph,” Sam said, and I obeyed, moving my hips and taking him deeper.

Dean had shoved his boxers to the floor and was back in front of me at the ready. He held himself steady at the base and my head in place, twining his fingers in my hair as he guided himself into my mouth.

Then the real fun started.

I had zero control over my body at that point. Sam and Dean moved me to their liking. It also happened to be to my liking, which was wonderful. I was no expert at blowjobs, but Dean certainly seemed to be enjoying my mouth as much as Sam was enjoying something else. They sang my praises, and I reaped the rewards - it was a win-win.

“Look at that, Sammy,” Dean said as he thrust into my willing mouth. I gagged a little and he chuckled and Sam moaned and thrust hard. “Fuck, she takes it good.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, digging his fingers into my hips, each of his thrusts, lifting my toes from the carpet. “Shit, I’m gonna come,” he gasped, his hips stuttering behind me.

Dean groaned and tried to shove deeper, tried to get down my throat, but I didn’t know how to do that. “Me too,” he breathed, gently cupping my jaw and pulling out of my mouth.

Sam held my hips as Dean pushed me up and back to sit against his brother. I could feel Sam throbbing inside me just as Dean came closer, pumping himself. “Spit,” he said, holding out one open hand and I did. He switched hands, held my face in the other and came sticky and warm over my chest.

Sam hammered into me, bruising and pinching, and it was enough to push me over one more time.

“Oh, my god,” I breathed, letting Sam drag me backward on the bed with him. I rolled to my side in time to meet Dean as he dropped next to us, laughing quietly.

“Yeah, that was…” Dean grinned brighter and looked me straight in the eye.

“Even better than expected,” Sam finished Dean’s sentence.

“Yeah,” Dean said, pushing the hair matted to my forehead out of the way.

Sam curled around my back, spooning, and I let my eyes drift shut. I was safe and warm between two of the most beautiful and dangerous, most loving men on the planet.


End file.
